FIG. 1 is a plan view showing an outline of a conventional tip coil winder. In the figure, 1 is an index which comprises a rotator 1a; eight chucks 1b, for holding tip cores A, provided separated at set intervals on the rim of the rotator 1a; and wire holding bar 1c which is provided for engaging the wire between each chuck 1b. In an index 1 structured in this way, the tip cores A held by chucks 1b are given a rotary motion within a fixed plane of rotation by means of the rotation of rotator 1a in the direction indicated by arrow X and with point 0 as the center of rotation.
FIG. 2 is a plan view showing details of chuck 1b. Chuck 1b holds (clasps) tip core A from the sides by means of fixed member 1b.sub.1 provided on the tip of the chuck 1b and moveable member 1b.sub.2 which is freely openable and closable with regard to the above-mentioned fixed member 1b.sub.1. The tip core A is formed as a cube, and on one surface thereof tip electrodes a1 and a1 are provided at each end of the winding section a2. Chuck 1b holds a tip core A of this type on the sides in a clamped manner in a direction which is orthogonal with regard to the direction X of movement, in other words, in such a way that the electrodes a1 and a1 lie in a line which is parallel to the radial axis L. Reference 1b.sub.3 indicates a winding pin around which wire is wound prior to the winding of the wire around tip core A, and this winding pin is provided in such a way that the end of the wire with which winding around the tip core A will begin is positioned above the tip electrode a1.
In addition, 2 is a part feeder, 3 is a flyer, 4 is a welding device, 5 is a cutting device, 6 is a wire collection device, and 7 is a tip coil removal device, and these comprise the winding means. Part feeder 2 is for supplying tip cores A to the chucks 1b; flyer 3 is for winding wire around the winding section a2 of tip core A which is held in chuck 1b; welding device 4 is for heat welding both ends of the wire wound around winding section 2a by means of flyer 3 to the above-mentioned tip electrodes a1 and a1; cutting device 5 is for cutting both ends of the above-mentioned wire from the external wire source; wire collection device 6 is for collecting the wire which remains after cutting by means of cutting device 5; and tip coil removal device 7 is for removing the tip coil B formed by winding wire around tip core A in the above-mentioned way from the chuck 1b.
In the above-mentioned tip coil winder, because the tip core A is held in such a way that the tip electrodes a1 and a1 lie in a line along the radial axis L, there is a limit to how close each of the devices which make up the wiring means can be to the index 1. Consequently, there is the problem that it is difficult to reduce the size of the tip coil winder. In addition, because the wire is wound around winding pin 1b.sub.3, it is necessary for the flyer 3 to be structured in such a way that it can move in all three axis, i.e. the X axis, the Y axis and the Z axis, and as a result there is the problem that the structure of the device is complicated. Furthermore, when heat welding both ends of the wire which has been wound around the tip core to the electrodes, there is the problem that the wire loosens, and there is also the problem that it is not possible to reliably heat weld because of the adhesion of oxides to the surface of the welding plate which applies heat to the wire and electrodes.